


Home is Where Your Heart Sleeps

by TearsLikeRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bamf Lothar, Bottom Harry Potter, Determined Lothar, Do not mess with his man-Harry is a territorial little shit, Grey Harry Potter, Harry Potter thinks an angry Lothar is sexy as hell, Harry Potter thinks she has cute little tusks, Harry has embraced his inner Slytherin, I have plucked this from over there and used it here-that bit I made up, Khera is protective of her blood brother, Lothar has a big...sword, Lothar thinks Harry Potter needs a spanking, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Nightelves do not have crazy eyebrows or long ass ears, Nobody likes demons, Protective Harry Potter, Protective as all hell Lothar, Stubborn Lothar, Surprise! Harry Potter is half???, bloodelves do not have ears that flop when they run, does not follow canon, not all orcs are evil, not all trolls are ugly, the Forshaken smell terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsLikeRain/pseuds/TearsLikeRain
Summary: With the help of the goblins, Luna, and a defective portkey, Harry finds himself on Azeroth, knowing things he shouldn't, and unable to remember things he should. He embarks on a quest for answers that leads him to a fight to save the world and people he have come to love. Along the way, by makes unexpected friends, and finds the love of a life time in the arms of another man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mesh up of WoW the movie, WoW the game, and Harry Potter. **No canon story lines or time lines are being followed!** I am using NPCs when, where, and how I need them.
> 
> I have wanted to pair Harry with Anduin Lothar (as played by Travis Fimmel. Damn but that man is fine!), since seeing the movie. However, the only way I could find to include everything I love about the game, pair Harry with a Lothar that isn't approaching middle age, and to keep Harry somewhat canon, is to write my own story, and not sticking to canon.
> 
> I haven't been able to play WoW regularly since right after the release of Cataclysm. All I really remember about that was Deathwing kept killing me in the Arathi Highlands. I swear that damn dragon spawned right on top of me every time I tried mining. I would see the sky go red, and I was dead.
> 
> Anyways, I changed history so that Lothar didn't loose a son, he lost his younger brother to Blackhand. There is a few years time jump, before Harry finds himself in Northshire Abbey, with a sketchy memory. He remains a wizard, but in order for him to fit the setting, I had to alter him. Can't have him waving a wand and shouting spells in a world where wands aren't used and spells are non-verbal. It will be several chapters before he mets Lothar. I have no beta, and updates will be slow.

Satis est Saris; enough is enough. Harry thought the saying fit his current state of mind perfectly. It had been almost a year since he had defeated Voldemort, and the only thing to have changed was that there wasn't a dark Lord and his minions terrorizing everyone.

He had believed things would change for the better, but they hadn't. In some ways they were worse. Looking back now, he was bitter. Dumbledore made it sound like if he didn't kill Voldemort, no one could. That hadn't been the case. All that Harry needed to do was to die to get rid of the horacrux in his scar. With the stone, he would have come back to life in just seconds, and his part could have been over. He hadn't been needed to destroy the other ones. After they were gone, anyone could have killed Voldemort.

His childhood had been ruined because of one man's conviction that he had to face off against a dark lord. Harry's fists balled in futile anger as he thought of all he had been through because the adults in his life were sheep following a man who never thought a prophecy through, and had just taken for granted that his understanding of it, was the only way it could be understood.

Dumbledore wasn't the only one he had grown to resent. When it became evident that the mobs and press wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. Ron and Hermione had pretty much abandoned him to get on with their lives. They hadn't done it all at once, they had just slowly stopped coming around. They still firecalled, but rarely visited.

Ginny and George still came around every now and then, but even they didn't seem to notice that Harry was virtually a prisoner, or rather he had been. Luna had popped in a few weeks previously, giving him potions to correct his vision, grow out his hair, which went a long way to disguising him. She had also given him a ring that not only made his eyes appear to be brown, but was a portkey that would take him to an apparition point beyond those always gathered around outside Grimmald Place, hoping to talk with him. The ring also returned him to the garden when he wanted to go home.

Harry could have kissed her. After being stuck in the house for weeks, he had been on the verge of going mad. Being able to get out of the gloomy house had saved his sanity. It had also opened his eyes to the fact that in the eyes of most wizards and witches, he was a commodity, not a person. It opened his eyes to just fed up he was with how things were done in the magical community. They had grown stagnant, resisting all changes, and in his opinion, lazy, narrow minded, and proud to be that way.

Refusing to be used any longer, he had decided to talk with the goblins in hopes they knew some place he could go, where he was unlikely to be found. There were several places, but it had been suggested that before he thought about that, he needed to get his affairs in order. The reason that he had been given, was that it was possible the ministry would catch on to his plans to leave, and at least attempt to stop him by denying his access to his vaults. No one was going to think much on what he was doing, if it wasn't suspected that he was thinking of leaving.

First, he liquidated everything, but the Black family home. He had a vault set up for its care, and named Teddy as his heir. Once he left, it would be transfered into Teddy'name with Adromeda as it's trustee.

Exactly why he did it that way, Harry didn't know. He just had a gut feeling that Teddy would have need of the house long before his will was read. He didn't know why he felt that way either; puttting it down to how his plans rarely went as he intended. It was better that Teddy have access to the house and not need to use it, than to need it, and be unable to use it.

Everything else was merged into two large vaults. One held coins only, the other held artifacts, books, and other things he had been advised to keep by the goblins.

He arranged for two pouches to be linked to the vaults. One was a small coin purse, the other allowed him to go directly to the second vault. Both were charmed against loss, theft, damage, or tampering. No one but Harry could open either of them.

Once the goblins were satisfied with his estate, they began to advise him on how to prepare for a life spent in a location where accessing a wizarding village would be problematic at best.

It started with a specially designed trunk. Harry didn't understand it. How two messenger type bags be considered one trunk boggled his mind. What was in one, couldn't be reached through the other, so how could they be one trunk?

He knew how they could be magically enlarged, but how it was possible for one to become a fully equipped potions lab, a library, and a bedroom, all in one space, was a question that made his eye twitch. The other trunk had two compartments, but how it was possible that one compartment could become a wardrobe made of wood, and the other remain a simple enlarged bag much like Hermione's beaded bag, made his other eye twitch. Every time he thought he had magical theory down, something came along to prove him wrong.

To his astonishment, Ripsnarl, the goblin assigned to him, knew of the basilisk, and offered to harvest it, as well as make him several sets of clothing from the hide in exchange for the rest. Though surprised the corpse was still harvestable, Harry had snorted, and said he would pay someone that wasn't trying to cheat him to harvest it, and make the clothing. He had hid his amusement when the goblin he was talking with, back tracked hastily.

Seriously, what did he expect when dealing with someone who had learned potions under Severus Snape, and whose best friend was a muggle-born who checked the prices of everything? Harry had no choice but to learn the value of potion ingredients. The rarer the ingredient, the more it was worth, and nothing was more so than an animal believed to be extinct.

The hide, free of scales, was only marginally more valuable than dragon hide, neither of which could be used in potions. Because of its rarity, ten drops of venom could pay for a castle the size of Hogwarts, with a considerable amount of galleons left over.

It had helped that Harry had dealt with goblins enough to know that the more teeth they displayed when smiling, the more profit they saw themselves receiving, and that the friendlier they were, more they were attempting to cheat you. Ripsnarl had been smiling so widely, Harry had seen his front teeth entirely, and he made a puppy look unfriendly.

In the end, Harry settled for six sets of clothing, boots included, and all of which would be fully charmed. He would receive half of the venom, half the teeth, and twenty percent of sales of the flesh. The bones and other useable parts, he kept full rights too, but agreed to sell half to the goblins at a ten percent discount.

Not normally one to gloat, Harry couldn't help the small smile on his face as he left the back. The look on Ripsnarl's face had been priceless after being told that had he made an honest offer to begin with, Harry would have lowered his selling price to half to the going rate. His greed and dishonesty had cost the goblins millions of galleons, and the other goblins were not happy. It felt good that at least for once in his life, someone was going to pay for their actions towards him. Later, he would experience guilt over feeling bleed at someone's misfortune, but at the moment, he was delighted that justice had been served.

Following his visit to the bank, Harry had gone to Flourish and Blotts. It had been mentioned that it was possible to purchase a potion that would allow you absorb information you read while sleeping. With a goblin speed reading charm, it would be possible to learn an entire book of spells in one night. Harry was of the mind that knowing more charms and healing would be beneficial no matter where he was.

Once in the bookstore, he purchased books on potions, offensive and defensive spells, as well as on healing and charms. He was headed to the counter to pay when a book on wards caught his eye and he thought it would be useful to know how to erect or tear down wards.

Mr. Blotts was manning the counter, and after seeing the various subjects, smiled at Harry and told him to wait a moment as he had several books no longer being printed that he thought Harry might like. When he returned, he had a stack of books that hadn't been printed in over fifty years, that he wanted to gift Harry. Once Harry would have protested and insisted on paying for them, but he had grown wiser. Few people gave away something of value, so it stood to reason that no one had been buying them so they had been designated for the rubbish bin.

Once back home, he glanced through them and chuckled. They were written in a language he didn't recognize. A translation spell would take care of the language barrier so as far as he was concerned, it was all good.

It took him over a week to absorb all the knowledge. He discovered that if he didnt take a break every other night, he paid with a headache so bad, a pain potion barely touched eased it. By the time he had finished, so were the goblins, and it seemed they desired his continued good favor, because they went far beyond what had been agreed upon with the hide.

What had originally been agreed was that six pairs of pants, six shirts, and three pairs of boots would be crafted, and charmed against loss, theft, and to be self cleaning. He got that, plus three belts, two cloaks, three goblin crafted mithreal knives whose kilts had been wrapped in strips of the hide. There was also six under shirts made of acromantula silk, something they called a spell stick, and a book on goblin runes. A list explaining what charms had been included as well as how to store spells in the spell stick. Harry was highly grateful for the instructions as until he read them, the spell stick had been nothing more than a foot long, metal stick encrusted with clear, thumbnail sized crystals.

Ripsnarl added his personal apology in the form of a ring that would heat up if he was being lied too, or someone meaning him harm was near. He also gave Harry a translation ring. Not only would he be able to speak and understand all languages, he would be able to read and write them as well. He didn't stop there, he handed Harry an egg. It was the size of a robin's egg and shone in a rainbow of jewel tones. When asked what they were, Ripsnarl had only said that he was in need of a faithful companion who would keep watch over him.

Harry didn't know what to make of that, but thanked the goblin, bowing to him respectfully. He had never truly been angry at the goblin. He couldn't help being as he was any more than Harry could. What he had been was insulted by the fact Ripsnarl had believed him too stupid and naive to know he was being grossly cheated.

Before leaving the bank, he had decided on where to go, and made arrangements for a house to be built. It would take four days, which Harry thought would be more than enough to finish his preparations to leave. He still had to copy all the books in the Black library, buy Muggle clothing and write good byes to those he would miss.

The day before he was to leave, he received a surprise package from Luna. As was typical, her gifts left him as baffled as the note she included.

The gifts looked to be nothing more than a blue stone marbled with black and green streaks. Harry wasn't certain as the stone was smooth and very glossy, but he thought Luna might have painted it. There was a cocoon the lenght of his hand, a small, gold statue of a dragon whose species was unknown to him, a toy motorcycle. There were also wooden toys of a horse, a unicorn, what could be a tiger, a dog or wolf, Harry wasn't sure which, and a plastic dinosaur.

As odd as Harry found those, it was the dried sea dragon he found most puzzling...until he discovered the note inside a large pouch.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope my birthday gift finds you doing well. Mother suggested it, she said that where you are going, you will need them least your feet be worn to nubs. It took me ages to find it all, the meshing pouch being the most difficult as it seems there is little interest in them. I can't imagine why, it was ever so amusing to play with it, placing various objects inside and then seeing what emerged._

_She said to drop the stone in first, then the dragon, the order in which the others are dropped doesn't matter._

_I am a bit worried that you may find yourself arriving in the middle of trouble as she told me to tell you that it is vital that before you activate the portkey you have your wands in hand, the red stone in the same hand, and your father's cloak covering you._

_A flickerlight stopped by for a chat and told me that you are going on a grand adventure, and that you will find the person who will love you utterly. While I am sad that I will never see you again, I am overjoyed to know that finally, you will be where you need to be in order to be happy, and living the life you were meant to live._

_Forever your _  
_ loyal, and loving friend, _  
_ Luna Lovegood_

_I almost forgot. Make sure the pouch is tied to your belt. Mother said it needed to be exposed to magic directly in order for the transformations to take place._

  
Harry read the note twice, but didn't understand it any better the second time than he did the first. Still, he did what she said to do. Luna rarely made sense until after the fact, but she had never been wrong in what she told him, even if it took time to understand it all. He did wonder how she knew he was leaving as he had told no one outside the goblins.

He dropped in the stone, then the dragon. The sound of glass breaking came from the bag, but a look inside showed nothing broken, so he shrugged it off as being the metal dragon clinking against the stone.

Dropping in the rest, Harry closed it, and went upstairs to attach it to the belt loop of the jeans he had laid out to wear the next day. The remainder of the evening was spent sending off his good-byes, and making sure he had everything packed and ready to go.

Sleep wasn't something he expected to get much of, due to excitement, but he slept soundly, and awoke well before the time he was expecting the portkey to be delivered. It was just as well, as he realized that he couldn't leave Teddy to deal with Kreacher, so retired the surly elf to Hogwarts, and asked the delighted Winky to take his place. The first thing the ecstatic elf did was to vanish the heads of the elves that had served before Kreacher, muttering something about being disrespectful. She then set about cleaning with such fervour, she reminded Harry of a Hummingbird flitting about.

Not sure when he would be able to eat fish and chips again, Harry stepped out for lunch, returning with just enough time to gather everything in the living room. Ripsnarl showed up with the portkey. Once it was placed in his left hand, Harry had Winky cover him with the invisibility cloak.

Harry knew the moment the portkey activated that something was wrong. The fizzy drink bottle glowed and gave out a ticking sound. Harry hastily dropped it, but as luck would have it, not soon enough. A blinding flash of yellow light lit the room, and Harry was gone.

Ripsnarl stood staring at the spot from which Harry had vanished with a worried expression. Portkeys did not flash unless defective, and he feared he would be blamed. His expression cleared a moment later. He had not made the portkey, only delivered it. Blame could not be placed on him. Sighing in relief that more of his gold would not be taken from him, he returned to the bank to report what he had witnessed.

  
°°°°°°

A bit short, but it was the perfect place to stop. That is the last you will hear of the Wizarding World.

Next chapter, Harry finds himself in Northshire Abbey, and under suspicion of being an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around in surprise, very confused by how everything felt familiar and strange at the same time. All around him moved what seemed to be teenagers who were killing rat like creatures with candles on their head. Oddly, he knew them to be kobolds, but he was equally certain that he had never seen anything like them before.

His eyes moved to the staff in his hand. It was strange to Harry's eyes, but felt familiar to his hand. A length of nearly black wood was intricately wound with a length of pale gold wood much like the spiral of a unicorn's horn, but it didn't taper as the horn did. The bottom was capped in a silver toned metal, the top piece was also silver in tone, but crafted so that a clear, blood-red stone formed the pupil of an eye. From the ornamental cap hung a dozen or so crystals. Harry couldn't remember filling them, but knew each was filled with his mana...magic.

He frowned as the words waged war in his mind. Both felt correct, but he couldn't shake the thought that there was a difference between mana and magic.

"What did you kill to get the pouches?" a knife welding girl ask as she ran up to him, eyeing the bags hanging from his belt. Before he could form a reply, she gave him a disgusted look.

"It must be nice to have someone bringing you those bags and that fancy staff!" she spat hatefully. Having no idea of what she was talking about, Harry watched her run off in bewilderment.

"You no take candle!" one of the rat creatures yelled, charging at Harry with a raised pick. Caught off guard, Harry's first thought was to erect a defensive shield. The kobold hit it, bounced off and then got up to flee while shouting "Aieee me run!"

Someone shouted, and the next thing Harry knew, he had several men surrounding him, holding swords that were pointed at him. A pompous man in a blue robe came up and started shouting something about demons. Harry just looked at him. Understanding words spoken to you, was entirely different from understanding what the person meant. It was like listening to a stout, blustery, older, male version of Luna.

Harry didn't want to hurt anyone, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be bullied either, so when one of the men jabbed a sword in his direction, demanding that he answer the question, Harry hit him with a stinging hex. The man dropped the sword with a yelp, shaking his hands. Harry was forced to throw up another shield when the robe wearing man shot a fireball at him.

It was clear to Harry the men believed him to be some sort of demon, and were afraid of him. He didn't know why they would think that, but it didn't change the fact they were hostile towards him.

He wasn't willing to attack, but he did defend himself. A wave of his hand, and those attempting to attack him, found themselves unable to move. Spying the girl curious about his bags, he called out to her

She came closer, eyeing him warily. "I am a trainee, I have nothing you would want," she stated bluntly, hand on the hilt of the knife hanging from her belt.

"I only want answers, something you may have," Harry smiled. "I need to speak with someone that might be able to help me. I don't know where I am, how I got here, or who I am. I know my name is Harry. I know I am a magic user, but beyond that, I am clear on nothing," He said, and then glanced at the portly man in robes. "Well, I also know that I am not a demon, but why anyone would think I am, I don't know."

"Maginor Dumas might be able to help," said a tall, red haired female of maybe sixteen as she stepped closer. "I am Jerica Rudge, if you can wait until I finish my novice tests in the Goldshire area, I will take you to him."

Harry looked her over as she spoke, liking her friendly manner and warm smile. She seemed trust worthy, but that might be a false impression.

"Why are you so willing to help a stranger?" Harry asked curiously. Jerica clearly had less training and experience than the men accusing him of being a demon, and he wanted to know why she saw him differently.

"I saw you when you appeared. Your confusion could not be mistaken. Since appearing, you have only defended yourself, and have done so in a way that no blood was shed. My brother serves as a guard in the Outlands, he has told me much on demons. You do not behave as a demon would, even one in disguise."

"In that case, I accept your offer," Harry said, smiling brightly. "I am ready to leave when you are."

"What about them?" Jerica asked, looking at the group of stupified men. It could be seen that they were alive, and in most cases, furious, just unable to move.

"Is there somewhere safe I can move them until the spell wears off. I don't trust them not to attack me again if I free them," Harry said, looking around.

The area was filled with kobolds and wolves. Even with so many teenagers running around killing them, it was not a safe place to leave defenceless men.

"The Abbey will be safe, though you may be attacked..."

"I will see they do not attempt further harm," said a female Harry just to be in her mid to late twenties. She was simply but neatly dressed in a plain white robe belted at the waist. Her long hair was braided and hung over her shoulder, glistening in the sun like a rope of flame reaching past her belt.

"Priestess Anetta!" Jerica gasped and curtsied.

"You have the Abbey's apologies, sir," the woman said, bowing her head at Harry. "It is not the way of the Alliance to make unprovoked attacks, but please understand that fear causes irrationality in those weak of mind." Anetta's ice blue eyes cut to the robed man briefly.

"I have no right to request this of you, but I ask that you follow my pupil as she completes her final tests. Don't interfer unless her life is in danger, just watch her. I heard what you had to say, and I think observing will help you understand in a way that words will not."

"I had planned to do that anyways," Harry said with a laugh. "I can't really explain it, but it is like I know this place, without ever being here. Take the kobolds for example. I know what they are, but at the same time, I know I have never seen them until I was here. I hope that by following I will begin to understand why I seem to have two memories."

Harry's demeanor was far more cheerful than he truly felt. He couldn't shake the feeling that something somewhere had gone horribly wrong, and it worried him deeply.

Minutes later, he and Jerica were making their way to the gates. Neither had anything to say at the moment. Jerica was thinking on her strange companion, and Harry was noticing how none of the wolves attacked until they were attacked. He paused to watch as the girl with the knife kneeled next to a wolf she had just slain. She appeared to be skinning it, but instead of getting a hide, she pulled a small bag and some coins from it. His jaw dropped, and he turned to Jerica.

"How is that possible?" he gasped, green eyes wide in shock. "I thought she was skinning it, but she stood up with coins and a pouch!" he exclaimed, turning back to look at the wolf, wondering if maybe it had eaten the items.

"Who did?" Jerica asked, leaning to look around Harry, and at seeing the bright green pouch on her friend's belt, smiled in joy. "Tiziana finally got a bag, I am glad. She wanted one so badly!" she clapped.

Harry blinked at her in disbelief. "Are you telling me that it is common to find money and pouches in animals?"

"I know from your accent that you lived far from here," Jerica said, searching Harry's face, and thinking it was more than his accent that gave him away as being a foreigner. "Are you telling me that wherever you are from, you can't loot your kills?"

"Not like that. I mean, you skinned animals, and get flesh, bones, teeth, hides and organs. You don't get money and pouches from them!" Harry said, and then paused to look at her thoughtfully. "At least I don't think so. Maybe they do and I just can't remember. When I think of home, all I see is a large castle. I have no idea where it is located," he said, shoulders slumping in dejection.

Jerica smiled at him and grabbed his sleeve, tugging at it gently. "Come on, let's get my tests over with, so I can take you to the mage tower in Stormwind. If Maginor Dumas can't help you, I am sure he will send you to someone that can."

Once outside the gates, Jerica smiled. Harry was exotic to her eyes. She wondered if he were entirely human as he was much prettier than the males she knew. He had big, vivid green eyes that made her think of an emerald in the sunlight, black hair that fell to his shoulders in waves of loose curls. She was tempted to touch it to see if it were as soft as it appeared. A lithe build was not unexpected in a magic user, but he made most seem muscular in his slightness. He was without a doubt, the most attractive male she had seen, but her interest in him was not romantic. Maybe if she were further in her training, she might try winning his heart, but for the moment her focus was on learning to become a priestess.

"It takes an hour to make the walk to Goldshire, so why don't I fill you in on the basics...starting with looting your kills," she said, watching as Harry deterred to pluck a plant growing along side of the road.

Harry made a sound of agreement, but he only half heard what was said. One part of his mind told him he was plucking a Peace bloom, the other said he was picking Silver Lady daisies. Personally, Harry could care less what the plant was called, only that the leaves were needed in mild sleeping draughts, and the petals were needed for burn salves.

"Okay, it is like this. If you have the skinning profession, you can skin animals. Otherwise, you can only loot, and not every kill will drop something."

"So, if I were to kill that wolf over there, I couldn't skin it, even though I have a knife?" Harry asked, pointing at a lone wolf sitting atop an earthen mound.

"Right, you could only loot it. You could get nothing, or you could get a low class weapon, armor, or gold. On rare occasions, you might get a six slot bag."

"Bags have slots?" Harry asked, wondering if she meant compartments. Jerica nodded, and continued without saying more on slots.

"All creatures in this area are low level threats. Other than hides, pelts, and leather scraps, which you need the skinning profession to get, everything that drops will be low quality, suitable for people like me, who just finished basic training in their chosen class."

"You can chose to be a magic user?" Harry asked incredulously. Jerica nodded and continued.

"The higher level your kill, the better the quality of drops. You cannot skin humanoids, however. Anything hostile has an aggro range based on level. I couldn't get very close to that wolf before it attacked, someone who has reached level ten in training could get much closer, a level sixty would have to trip over it before it attacked. Not everything is hostile, like that doe," she pointed at a deer grazing on the other side of the road. "It won't attack unless you do. Killing them is pointless, you can't loot them.

"Testing is done through quests. Quest givers can be found all over. How much experience you get, and value of the reward for completing it, depends on where you are. You start out training in the novice area, and at around level four or five, you move to the beginning area, which in this case, is Goldshire. Those with the patience, stay in the novice area until level five, that is when you can go to Stormwind and begin learning professions. Since you were able to gather that plant, I am guessing you are at least level five and have picked herbalism as a profession. Do you know your other one, if you chose another one?"

Harry said nothing for a moment, thinking. The answer came to him and he smiled. "Alchemy and enchanting," he said, nearly walking past Jerica when she stopped to gap at him.

"That is impossible!" she frowned. "You can't take three, only two!"

"Maybe where I am from, you can," Harry said reasonably. It made sense to him that if wherever he was from didn't have the ability to loot kills, who was to say they couldn't have more than two professions?

"Just who are you?" Jerica said, and began walking again. She didn't expect an answer, Harry knew it, so didn't try giving her one. It wasn't as if he could tell her anything she didn't already know.

The trip went quickly for Harry as he was busy gathering herbs. It seemed to drag for Jerica because they kept stopping. She was relieved when finally the inn came into sight. She ran around gathering quests, knowing who had them to give because they all stood next to a sign announcing a guest.

Harry looked around, not that there was much to see. Goldshire was obviously not the town he had thought, but a rest point that offered drink, food, a place to sleep and a blacksmith.

Surpisingly, there were a lot of people gathered there. Most were teens seeking to further their training, but there were quite a few who were obviously much higher in level of training. A female in a robe called out a challenge to a bloke in armor, and watching them duel was interesting. From the people talking next to him, the female was an ice mage, and the bloke was a paladin.

Harry watched The mage, interested in her magic. It was different from his though there were a couple of similarities. She frustrated her opponent by either apparating away just out of his reach, or turning him into a sheep. What interested him the most was when she froze him into place. He couldn't figure out how she did it, but then, he couldn't figure out how she was able to cast so many spells based on ice, or why she only used those spells. To Harry's dismay, Jerica came to get him before the duel was over. It was rather disappointing not to see who won.

Two hours later, Harry was thirsty, bored, and of the mind that the physics of wherever he was, didn't make a bit of sense. Jerica had a guest to collect candles, and you would think that a candle could be looted from their heads, you would be wrong. She came across a chest with a shirt and three copper coins in it. Why would someone want to hide that deep in a tunnel?

She had to kill ten pigs, to get the four pieces of meat needed to make pies for a boy who had lost a necklace he had stolen, only to be told they had to kill a large kobold they had already killed once. Jerica said it had respawned. What the bloody hell did that mean?

There were spiders the size of dogs that attacked her twice. She looted one and got a sword. Where had the spider kept the damned thing? Why would it want it in the first place?

Finally, they were ready to head for Stormwind. Harry had been reminded of the pouch carrying the toys when he felt something move in it. He couldn't say who was more surprised when he dropped it, trying to open it, and a very large gold dragon, a horse, motorcycle, unicorn, a large spotted cat, a wolf, and something that was a mix of a bee and a dragonfly came out.

Even more bewildering was the fact that only the dragon and the motorcycle could carry two people. Harry could understand the dragon fly thing, possibly the cat and wolf, but the horse? It was huge, it should have been able to carry both of them easily. What the bloody hell?

Harry picked the motorcycle to ride as Jerica looked ready to wet herself when she saw the dragon. Apparently, people carried mounts around, in a portable stable, mounts that restabled themselves.

It was a ten mile trip to Stormwind, where Harry had to put away the bike. The first place Jerica when, was to the auction house. She needed better armor, though how a robe could be viewed as armor was beyond Harry. She was disappointed to learn that if she wanted to train in a profession, she couldn't afford the boots, belt, or bags she hoped to purchase. After discovering that he had money, lots of it, Harry bought them for her as a thank you.

Stormwind was large, and if not for Jerica, he would have soon became lost. She said goodbye to him at the foot of the ramp leading up to the enterance of the mage tower. Harry stood looking at it, not sure if he trusted something that had no visible supports, or railing to keep you from falling off.

"It's not bad as it seems," said a high pitched voice from his left hip. Looking down, he saw a very short female with pink hair, worn in pigtails, dressed in a red robe with the toes of bright blue boots peeking out from under the hem.

"Hi! I am Loxi Fizzlefazzle, a level twenty mage," she said, smiling cheerfully, and waving at him. "My first time climbing up, my knees knocked. Gnomes don't always bounce, and that is a long drop for someone my size. Just stay in the center, and ya will be just fine," she assured him, reaching to gently pat his hand.

Harry liked her immensely right away. She was the type of person you just knew you get along with brilliantly.

  
"Hello, Loxi," he said, bowing slightly. "I am Harry, I am afraid I can't tell you more as I don't remember. I was told that I could find a Maginor Dumas here, and that he might be able to help me."

"He is gruff, so don't take what he says as personal. Come on, I will show ya to him!" Loxi said, taking off running. She was fast for someone having such short legs. She was a quarter of the way up before Harry saw that he was going to have to jog if he wanted to keep her in sight. Thankfully, the ramp was sturdy and he made it to the entrance without mishap. Loxi waited for him just inside the doorway, and after grabbing his sleeve, took off again at a trot.

She jabbered away, presumably telling him about the tower, but she was talking so fast Harry only caught words here and there. The tower seemed to be mostly empty, he saw just two others who where bent over a book, flipping pages, pointing at something and whispering.

She lead him past something like a vortex, but before he could ask what it was, she was stopping at a door, and knocking. A baritone voice barked at them to "Come in!"

Loxi pulled him into the room, where a middle aged man with a full beard and a receding hairline sat behind a massive desk.

"So you are the one that has Gilmir snarling," he said, looking Harry over, and completely ignoring Loxi. "From the way he talked, I expected you to have horns and a tail."

"You must be talking about that bloke from the Abbey," Harry said, not impressed with what he was seeing. He turned to smile down at Loxi.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Loxi. I appreciate your help. If there is something you need to do, go do it and don't worry about me. I don't see any reason for you to have to be rudely ignored..."

"Loxi, please wait outside," Dumas instructed in a kinder tone than he had used with Harry. "This shouldn't take long, and I need to speak with you once I am done with our guest."

"Righto, boss!" Loxi chirped, and then grinned at Harry. "See ya around, Harry!" she said and disappeared out the door, closing it behind her.

"It was not my intent to be rude, or to ignore Loxi. Since your departure from the Abbey, I had had to listen to the rantings of a mage demanding training beyond his skill level, so he can defeat the demon that attacked him and several others. Just before I was on the verge of telling him to get out, in comes Priestess Anetta, who tells me a different version of the story. An argument breaks out between them and the next thing I know, spells are flying.

"As I was trying to stop the duel taking place in the middle of the tower, here comes Lady Taria, who is mother to the king. She had come to speak with me on a different matter, but after hearing what was going on, demanded an audience with everyone who witnessed the incidence.

"Since it was known that the novice Jerica was going to bring you to me, though I am not sure why, I have been sitting here, hoping that you were not a demon, and that the novice was safe. During that wait, I have been asked dozens of times if it knew about the demon that appeared at the Abbey. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for me, and what was only an hour, has felt like days. I had almost become convinced that you were a demon, when in you came with Loxi, who was smiling, and you looked so ordinary, I was thrown off kilter. I spoke the first thing to pop into my head, manners forgotten. You have my apologies.

"Will you also apologize to Loxi?" Harry asked, still mildly upset by what he saw as a slight to the diminutive mage.

"She would not accept it if I tried. Gnomes have odd views on what is rude and what isn't. The first time I met one, it was a man and his brother. They insulted each other, struck each other, and behaved in such a way I thought them enemies. I nearly fell off my horse when they stopped fighting and started patting each other's back, praising each other for providing a good fight.

"Most people find them rude as they do not exchange niceties as humans do. They get straight to the point. She was not offended by my lack of greeting, if she had been, she would have burned my ears with the scolding she gave me. Just for the record, gnomes are excellent judges of character, the fact she likes you puts my mind at ease," Dumas said, smiling.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that, so changed the suject to his problem.

"Jerica was of the mind you might be able to help me. I have no knowledge of how I came to be here, and when I arrived, I had no knowledge of where I am. I can tell you my first name, but not my last, and I seem to have two memories at times.

"For example, one memory tells me this is a peace bloom," Harry said, pulling out the flower, and diplaying it. "The other memory tells me it is a Silver Lady Daisy. I only know that a peace bloom can be use, but the memory of it being a Silver Lady Daisy tells me how to use it.

"Jerica filled me in on a lot of things I know nothing about, and nothing she said makes sense to me...like looting. Wherever I am from, you wouldn't find pigs that didn't have meat, or wolves that carried coins and pouches."

"I don't know what to tell you, other than I have never heard an accent like yours, nor have I seen anyone wearing garments such as yours." Dumas said, waving a hand at Harry's clothing. "I have seen leather work that comes close in style, but you could see the thread from where they were pieced together. From here, it seems to be made from one seamless piece of leather."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know anyone that might be able to help me?"

"Maybe, but Lady Taria wants you tested to see what we can find out about you. She didn't seem inclined to believe you are a demon, even one posing as human. I don't either, just so you know.

"Still, we could be wrong, and the person you need to talk too isn't easy to reach, the testing comes first."

Having nothing to hide, Harry nodded. To be honest, he was curious. So far, everything was different in some way or another, maybe magic here was too.

He was lead to a place just outside the city. A number of people waited there. No introductions were made, and no one smiled. There were curious gazes however, and that eased his doubts. Surely, if they believed him to be a demon, curiosity wouldn't be what they felt.

  
°°°°°°  
I didn't get to the bags as I thought I would, so I bugged you prematurely. However, I now know what to do about them, so it is all good.

The looting of animals is something that I am not touching. I am leaving it as it is in the game. My brother was a WoW fanatic until Blizzard "nerfed the hell" out of his paladin. He hasn't played since. However, he said that grinding for items that often had shitty drop rates, finding that highly desired piece of gear, and waiting for some thing to respawn was part of the game's charm.

I have to agree, although I hated grinding, and the sometimes terrible drop rates made me game rage. Even if I wanted o change it, there isn't any way to explain other than it just being one of those things that just "is"- like not being able to carry a tune when you dream of being a rock star

I may be wrong, but when I researched elder wood, all I found was box elder wood, which I don't think is the same thing.

Either way, I have always thought of the Elder wand as being black. I mean death created it, and black is associated with death, so I went with that.

Holly wood is a pale color that is slightly golden. It is described as being white, but visually, it is a pale gold. I wanted to point this out so you understood my description of Harry's staff.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for taking so long to update, but I realized I needed to rethink a few details, and figure others out in greater depth. Then this chapter didn't want to be written. I am not happy with it, but after rewriting it so many times, it became a matter of posting it as is, or not posting at all. _

_One of the things I was having problems with, was matching game characters up with the movie timeline. In the end I decided to just created most of them. I had to make up my mind on what races there were. In refreshing my memory, I realized that what I had planned on Harry being a human/? Hybrid wasn't possible if I went with the movie timeline, which predates the game when it first came out. I added two of the later races to the original six. I went with the one that would best fit in his world, it will be verified to you when Harry discovers that he isn't exactly human any longer. He will not be canon to the game however._

_I realized I needed to rethink how Harry used magic when I pictured him in a dark bedroom, knocking things over as he reached his staff. He then knocked over more things as he tried bringing the staff into position to cast a simple "Lumos". It occured to me eventually that the staff would be best used when he needs to cast powerful spells, all others will be wandless, more in line with what I think of as magic being cast by thought. The gestures made doesn't matter, they are merely a means to focus intent, like when you click your fingers while thinking, "Go away!"_

  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

  
A few moments later, a female dressed in white rode up on a flashy white horse. Surrounded her were several heavily armed guards. The procession rode up close, stooping mere feet away. The female dismounted, and approached Harry with a regal air, and a serene expression. 

"I am Lady Taria, mother to the future king," she stated in a tone free of any hostility or suspicion. "We do not mean to offer you insult, we seek only to protect ourselves in dark times. You see, not so long ago, these lands were invaded by a race that brought with them a terrible magic, and not long after that, we were betrayed by someone we trusted, someone tainted by fel magic, many lives were lost, my husband's among them. 

"In the time since, a few of us have learned how to defect tainted magic, so that never again shall we be fooled by an enemy wearing the face of a friend. Again, I say to you, we do not mean to offend, only to protect ourselves during these dark times by asking that you allow us to test your magic."

"I am willing, only because I know how it feels to live in fear and not being able to trust that the person smiling at you is a friend," Harry said, bowing respectfully, but unwilling to kneel to a queen that wasn't his. "However, I want to point out that if I were your enemy, I wouldn't have come here willingly. I would have made an escape or at least attempted to escape at seeing all these people," Harry said, nodding his head at the gathered crowd. "Also, if I were your enemy, you placed yourself in grave danger by approaching me has you have. You would have been dead before anyone could stop me."

Taria looked at him thoughtfully a moment, and then bowed her head, smiling. "Your words are both wise and naive, friend. The one who slay my husband agreed to fight at his side. She willingly left her people to join us. She willingly went into battle against them...or so it appeared.

"Do not mistake a genteel manner for ignorance or lack of forsight. I have not lost my ability to trust, but losing my husband has taught me to trust with caution. My heart wishes that I view you as a potential friend and ally. My head reminds me that if a friend can turn out to be an enemy, the chances that a face unknown to me has a greater chance to hide one.

"Also, take a good look around you. For every person you see, there is two you don't. They hold mages, warlocks, paladins, hunters with their pets, druids, rogues, priests, and others. They are all here to ensure my safety, and that of the kingdom. Had you tried to escape, or moved to harm any of us, you would be dead a dozen times over. 

"The fact you tried pointing out what you believed was an act of foolishness, says much for you, but I regret to say it is not enough to..." Taria let out a startled, very undignified squawk of surprise when Harry lunged to grasp her firmly, and then apparated to a clearing he had noticed in the distance.

"Do not mistake youth for inexperience or that you can predict how a stranger will behave. I am just that to you, a stranger. You cannot know what I am capable of doing. Trusting that you had me trapped and under your control, was foolish. It was more foolish to come so close to me. If I were your enemy, you would be dead and I would be free to kill again," Harry stated firmly, releasing Taria, and shielding himself against attack.

Hand pressed to her heaving chest, a white faced Taria stared at Harry with wide, frightened eyes for a moment. When he just stood looking at her, making no other hostile moves, she began to relax, and look around as she took stock of the situation.

He had moved them much further away than a mage could blink, which she supposed was why those guarding her were just then rushing towards them, shouting angrily. She was well versed in magic though she couldn't use it, and could think of no other way to explain how she came to be so far away, so suddenly other than magic she didn't know had been used. It was clear that the green eyed strange only meant to teach her a lesson, she could see in his expression only a calm curiosity. The way he stood was relaxed, but confident, and she couldn't help but think he wouldn't be so, if he didn't know he had the upper hand. 

Goldshire was a short distance away, and it was possible that a skirmish might spill over resulting in injured, or even dead civilians. With the loss of her husband, and her brother being away, Taria had relied on others for advice, but this time, she was going to rely on herself. She held up a hand, stopping the rush of those intent on saving her. 

"I am not harmed, nor am I in danger. A much needed lesson was given, and it was the only reason I was taken," she called out loudly so all could hear. "Anyone who attacks this stran..."

"Harry, my name is Harry," Harry said, cutting her of quickly. Being referred to as a stranger felt oddly cold and impersonal.

"Anyone who attacks Harry," Taria said, nodding at him, "Will be arrested and imprisoned by my order!"

There was a lot of muttering, which halted when Harry bowed repectfully, and began to explain his action in a loud, clear voice. "I am sorry, Your majesty, but I just came from fighting a war in which your actions more than likely would have resulted in your death. If there is one thing I learned from it, it is to always take caution when dealing with strangers. You don't know what they are capable of doing. I don't know anything about the gel magic you mentioned. I know nothing about your enemies. However, I do know that a person unknown to me might prove to be a bigger threat than they appear to be. I also know the best way for you to keep yourself safe, is to avoid placing yourself in the path of unknown danger when possible.

"Now, if you will tell me what I need to do, I am willing to be tested," he said, knowing that it was the only way it would be believed that he wasn't a threat, or rather that he wasn't tainted as they feared.

"Do you know any spells that are..."

"Although he has magic unlike any known to me, I sensed no taint of Fel," stated a very short and stocky female as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "You humans wasted time running after him while I took advantage of whatever magic he used to bubble himself to check for fel magic."

The female smiled at Harry, nodding her head, which sent her golden blonde, waists length braid to swing. "I am Hendi Ironfall, niece to the Thane of Ironforge. I am also a paladin, and most interested in learning about your bubble."

Paladin? Bubble? Harry blinked down at her. After a moment, he realized she meant his shield. "What is a paladin?" he asked, having never heard the term.

When the incredulous expressions appeared on the faces of those around him, and the whispering started, a cold finger of unease trailed down Harry's spine. It wasn't until he heard "strange accent" that he began taking notice of all the oddities he was seeing. Oddly, it was only then that Harry began truly noticing all the strangeness of himself and his surroundings, and it came as more then a bit of a shock. 

How could he not have noticed the staff gripped so comfortably in his hand? It was slightly taller than he was, a sturdy length of wood he somehow knew was the altered forms of the Elder wand, and his holly wand. Perched on top, grasped in the gold claws of a dragon, was the Sorcerer's Stone glinting brightly in the sunlight. It drew the eye and Harry was dumbfounded on how he could have missed the fact it was in his hand.

Draped over his shoulders was his invisibility cloak, but it no longer appeared the same. Now, it seemed to be made of some heavy, but soft material of a hue that couldn't decide if it was a pearly blue nearly white, or a shimmering white that hinted of softly shadowed snow.

He stared at both a moment, and then began looking at the way everyone else was dressed. His clothing was styled in much the same way, but his was magical, where as all the others wore garments made from mundane fabrics most of which seemed to be wool and cotton. 

What really caught his attention where the men and women dressed in armor made of chainmail or plate mail. Those people carried weapons of a size he wondered how they had the strength to use them. 

The houses and buildings he could see were very rustic in construction, and there wasn't a paved road in sight. 

His knees felt weak, and his heart pounded. The only way he could explain what he was seeing was that somehow, he had ended up someplace he hadn't meant to go, some place were everything he knew didn't exist. It boggled his mind. 

Taria watched in alarm as Harry's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap at her feet. 

"Mana burn," stated a tall male with pointed ears and glowing eyes. "I could sense the build up of unreleased magic just before he collapsed."

"Mental stress," stated a burly male in heavy armor. "He did say he came from a battle and he had that same wild look in his eyes I have seen in the battle weary."

Taria didn't think it mattered in the long run. "You, you," she said, pointing at two guards, "carry him to the healers in the palace. Stay there and ensure he comes to no harm," she instructed.

"Are you sure that is wise, your majesty?" questioned a man with greying hair.

"He has powerful magic unlike ours, would you rather him see us as friends, or as enemies?" Hendi sniffed scornfully, hands on her hips.

Feeling no need to explain herself, Taria turned, and walked away from the advisor. If he was too dull witted to see what a powerful ally Harry could be, she wasn't going to waste her time explaining something he should be able to see for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry floated in darkness. He thought he might be dreaming, but wasn't sure. If it were a dream, it was certainly an odd one. He couldn't see anything, smell anything, and while he was unmoving, there was a sense of motion. He could hear the murmur of voices, but it was as if the words were blurred, like an image you could see, but couldn't make out what it was supposed to be. 

He was content to just float for a while...until he began feeling as if he were being taken apart, and then pieced back together. He felt no pain, he wasn't feeling anything, yet he couldn't shake the thought that he was like a jigsaw puzzle that was being taken apart, and then being put back together in a way that a new image was formed. He didn't like that thought, and tried waking up. When he couldn't, he became alarmed. What if he was trapped in his mind? What if this was...no,no,no! 

Forcing down his rising panic, Harry tried focusing on discovering what was going on. Slowly he began to become aware of details he had not noticed until he did. His magic was changing. He could feel that it was like a gentle flow of water over his skin. He focused on that for a while. He came to understand that parts of his magic was being flushed out of his core so new magic could be drawn in. The new magic felt somehow gritty, but like sugar stirred into a cup of tea, soon melted into harmony with his magic. He didn't know how he felt about that, so thought on it until he realized that it wasn't in him to care.

Harry was concerned about his not caring. His magic was changing, he should care, so why wasn't he bothered by the fact? The sensation of movement stopped at the same time he understood that the reason he didn't care, was because changed or not, his magic was still his. It was a part of him, accepting it wasn't something he had a choice on. Fighting wouldn't change the fact that it was no longer the same. Altered though it now was, it still was comfortable, still his. His attention was drawn to the murmur of new voices. The words were still blurred, but the tones soothing. They slowly began to fade until Harry knew nothing.

He must have slept, that was all Harry could think when he was next aware. That he had fallen asleep was the only thing to explain why it felt as if time had passed by. He still couldn't see or smell, the voices could no longer be heard, but now he felt pressure and knew he was lying in a bed. He relished the sensation. He hadn't known how much he could miss being able to feel something physically, until he had spent time unable to feel anything. 

The voices returned, only two this time, a male and female voice he thought might belong to the queen. It was hard to tell when he couldn't make out the words being spoken. If he were able to move, he would have jumped, startled by soft fingers brushing across his brow. They were comforting, and he was again pulled into sleeping.

More time went by before Harry came into awareness again. This time he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, smell what might be flowers, and move his fingers and toes. The sensation of being pieced back together was gone, and he knew that like his magic, he had changed. This bothered him only in the fear that it meant he couldn't return home. Despite all the hardships and heart aches he had suffered, he loved the realm of magic and couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

Voices woke him again, and Harry was delighted to discover he could understand what was being said, but it was like hearing people talk in a foreign language. Whoever was talking, covered a broad range of topics. They chatted for several long moments, which was long enough for Harry to piece together some facts that left an icy lump of fear in his chest. He had somehow come to be on a world called Azeroth. There was a war going on, and he had no doubts that he was going to be dragged into helping fight it. Worse, he had no idea on how to go home. 

  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"I don't know what is wrong with him," stated Sere Treedancer, Darnassus' high Priestess as she turned glowing blue eyes in Taria's direction. "I have never seen anything like it." She was 

"Neither have I," joined in Jarom Wildore, the priest sent from Ironforge to investigate the strange visitor to Stormwind. "I know it is happening because of his magic, but I don't know how it is possible for a person to go through a metamorphosis like this, or why it is happening."

Taria, nodded, looking down at the youth now occupying one of the guestrooms. She had feared him dead when he had collapsed, and now she worried that he might never awaken.

It had been three days since he had been placed in the bed. Three days in which the only nurishment or drink he had consumed had been what water or broth could be coaxed down his throat. He showed no signs of being in ill health, other than he wasn't waking up, and no-one could tell her why.

She trailed gentle fingers across Harry's brow, stopping to trace the strange scar above his right eye. She couldn't imagine the injury that would leave such a mark, and wondered if maybe he had been kissed by lightening. It didn't seem possible, none she had ever heard of being struck by it had survived. Still, if he had been, it might explain what was happening to him. 

Sighing, she nodded at the healers, and left the chambers. Maybe if she contacted Khadgar, answers might be found. 

  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Anduin sat sipping wine, staring out at the barren landscape, his thoughts and emotions a chaotic mix. Grief over losing his son, and for the loss of his best friend ate at him. He honestly did know who he missed most, Callan or Llane. 

Whine his thoughts turned to Garona, his emotions became conflicted. He hated her for killing Llane, and was enraged that she had betrayed the trust given to her. However, he felt a lingering love for the half-orc female that caused him to miss her. This resulted in feelings of guilt. He should not have tender feelings for someone who had so rudely betrayed him, and others who had come to care about her.

Pushing those thoughts away, Anduin rose to his feet, thoughts of demons filling his mind, making him restless. Strapping on his sword, and strode from his room. So far, the demons seeking to invade were being held at bay, but that might change at any moment. His time would be better served planning a secondary plan of action, wallowing in loneliness only wasted time.

  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Khadgar stared at the page, frowning. Since taking on the role of Guardian, he had looked through the ancient tome multiple times, and somehow missed seeing the prediction he was looking at now. The words were archaic, having mixed meanings, but he understood enough to make him curious.

A wave of his hand returned some books to their spots on the shelves, making room for those he summoned to replace them. 

All through the night he searched the books, the candles by which he read, cast flickering shadows on the pages as they slowly burned down. He continued to search for the exact meaning to the words, stopping only to rest brief when he became too fatigued to continue in his search. A second night saw the windows high in the ruins of Karazhan were again light by candle light. 

When day break came, it saw Khadgar asleep on the table, dreaming of his long deceased mother. He awakened sometime later, with an overpowering urge to pay Stormwind keep and Lady Taria a visit, the dreams completely forgotten.

Once he entered the city gates, Khadgar paused, sensing powerful magic. Fearing a repeat of what happened with Medivh, he wasted no time in making his way to the keep. He paused again outside the doors, letting the magic wash over him. It was was the strongest he had sensed, holding a trace of darkness, but it was soon clear to him that it held no malice as the Fel did. Warlocks had magic that hinted of Fel. So he wasn't sensing a lock. The magic of a mage, priest, or druid held no trace of darkness, so it wasn't one of them.

Now only curious, Khadgar entered the keep and was taken to the chamber used by the queen when entertaining friends.

He was greeted with a welcoming smile and a kiss to his cheek.

"It is good to see you well, Khadgar," Taria greeted warmly, leading him by the arm to a chair. She called for a servant to bring refreshments before taking a seat herself.

"I am sorry for not alerting you ahead of time of my plans to pay you a visit..." Khadgar stated in a hurry, pausing when Taria started laughing, her amusement obvious.

"You are not the first, and I suspect that until my guest finishes...becoming," Taria said, unable to think of a term she felt better described what Harry was going through, "I doubt you will be the last. Since his appearance, those from as far away as Shattrath have shown up unannounced."

"Becoming?" Khadgar asked. It was the one thing said by Taria that made no sense to him.

"When Harry, that is his name, first arrived, he looked very different than he does now. The way he arrived was strange, and it was believed by some that he was demon possess, especially after protecting himself by bubbling."

"So he is a paladin then?" Khadgar asked, feeling a bit confused. The magic he sensed didn't feel like anything he had felt before. Not that he normally could sense magic. Still, he had the same sense alienness he had felt when first encountering the Fel, but none of the wrongness. He didn't understand it, nor could he explain how magic could feel both familiar, yet feel unfamiliar at the same time. 

Taria said nothing as the servant came in to place a tray with glasses of juice and a small array of finger foods on the table between them. Taria thanked her, to which the servant smiled, murmuring a "You are welcome, your majesty," and then after giving a bow of her head, left.

"No," Taria said, handing one of the glasses to Khadgar. "I don't know what he is. He is unlike anyone I have met. He is young, no older than you when we first met, but there is the same sense of being battle hardened I get in the presence of my brother. However, at the same time, I get a feeling of innocence from him.

"I don't know," Taria said with a sign, studying her hands a moment. "I am being told I am being too trusting, and I fear another Garona, but can't help it, I feel I could even trust him with my son.

"He could have kidnapped me, killed me, and no one could have stopped him, that was proven to me and everyone else the day he arrived," she said, and then went on to explain what had taken place.

Khadgar sat listening with a growing sense of worry that they were dealing with the same situation as with Garona. He still believed there was more to the story than just her betraying them, but that didn't change the fact they had been left without a king old enough to rule them. It didn't change the fact that a husband, father, and friend had his life taken.

He might be the closest thing to a guardian the kingdom had, but he wasn't sure he had the experience, wisdom, or strength to protect it.

"Please, take me to him. Maybe seeing him will allow me a better sense of him," he said, only to find Taria was already on her feet.

Either said anything as they made the trip to the room where Harry slept, Khadgar was so lost in thought he barely took note of those they passed on the way. His first thought at seeing the form laying in the massive bed was that he was no longer the shortest. Then, he got a good look at the youth and gasped in shock, turning to look at Taria with startled brown eyes. 

"As I said, he didn't look like this when he arrived," Taria said, reaching to smooth the hair from Harry's brow. "This is why I say he is becoming, he is changing in ways that no one who has seen him can explain."

Khadgar just stared. What he was seeing should be impossible. He knew then that he would be just as helpless if things turned out as they had with Garona.

  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

I am sorry this is so short. I simply could not make it longer, without ending up with a chapter I felt was far too long. Personally, I like chapters that are between three and four thousand words. That is long enough to sink your teeth into, but not so long it seems never ending. 

Harry wakes up in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't abandoned this fic. First writer's block hit, and then I misunderstood instructions given by my boss, and made a huge mistake that got me fired. Finally, found another job, but was too busy to write. Now thanks to this virus, I am back at my parent's house. Nightmare!

Dad is one of those people who think if you have time to play on the internet, or write, you have too much free time, so there is no reason for hundreds of little jobs needing to be done, to be left undone. Since I am not paying rent, I can't tell him no.

Also, my mother is the freaking busiest person in the world. She will sneak up on me trying to see what I am doing. Tells me the only reason I have to hide what I am doing is if I am doing something wrong. I think she has yet to realize I am grown and entitled to my privacy. Dont know where this damned virus came from, but if it is manmade like they are saying, I hope those willingly involved with its creation gets it. Mean? I don't think so.


End file.
